Monster
by lisbeth-dragon
Summary: This is a songfic based on the song "Monster" by Paramore. If you haven't heard it then listen to the song & watch the music video. It's Really good :) GaaNaru fans enjoy


Monster (a songfic)

By lisbeth-dragon

(Naruto's POV)

I woke up in an old hospital. It was very dark, with peeling paint and torn curtains. "What happened?" I was thinking out loud. I turned from my bed to see some dead bouquets on a side table. I saw a card that said, "Get well soon, from Hinata" Before I could figure out what happened, I heard a loud crash from behind me. A huge black smoke figure with red eyes was rising from the fallen boards. I grabbed my hospital clipboard and ran like hell.

_'What kind of hospital is this?!' _I thought as I raced past operating rooms. When I was far enough away from the ghost or whatever the hell it was, I stopped to read the hospital clipboard I had taken from my bed. It said:

**Uzamaki, Naruto**

**Age: 16**

**Reason for hospitalization: possible drowning**

"I drowned?" I said. "What the fuck?" I roamed through more halls. The place looked deserted. As I looked in one room I saw Gaara lying in bed. I checked his chart… it said "possible drowning" too.

I ran in, worried that he may have really been dead. I shook his shoulders "Gaara, WAKE UP!" I shouted in his ear. "Naruto?" he said softly. "What happened?" "I have no idea," I replied. "I woke up a while ago, and it said that I had 'possibly drowned' or something. And you're never gonna believe this, but there is some kind of ghost or something running through this place." Gaara rolled his eyes and said "_Really?_ There's a ghost, Naruto?" "Dude I'm serious!" I yelled. "We need to get out of here!" "Don't need to tell me twice," he replied. And with that we left the room.

"Have you seen any other people since you woke up?" Gaara asked me. "No," I said. It seems like this whole place is deserted." We passed more rooms and hallways. No one was around, and the place seemed to look more decaying as we passed. I'll admit; I was scared. "Gaara this is scaring the shit out of me. What if we actually drowned? What if we're really… dead?" "So this is… what then?" Gaara replied. "Is this Purgatory?" "Maybe, or maybe it's Hell." "People always said I'd end up there," Gaara said. As we passed by the 10th operating room, we saw black smoke coming out of it. Gaara looked in and the ghost rushed out at us. It shrieked, "YOU DEMONS SHALL NOT LIVE!" We ran on as the walls started crashing around us. Sparks flew from smashed light bulbs. I thought the building was gonna cave in on us. We ran as far as we could, jumping over falling furniture, and dodging the falling debris. Gaara grabbed my hand and we darted into an empty room.

"Ok," Gaara said catching his breath. "I believe you about the ghost thing." He saw some light coming in from a window. "Hey, Naruto look! There are people outside!" We stood by the window and watched the people walk by. "Well at least we're not dead," I said softly. As I turned I noticed something. The walls had 3 huge X's… written in blood.

"Dude…" Gaara said in pure awe of it. "Think the Akatsuki had anything to do with all this?" "I don't know," I replied. I sat on the floor. "What's the point? We're never getting out of here." "C'mon man," Gaara said. "You can't talk like that." "Well it's true!" I yelled. "There's always someone out to kill us. How can you have any hope in the world when all there is is just hate?" "Naruto, we're not villains," Gaara said. "If I could, I'd stop the whole world from turning into a monster and eating us alive. You're my friend. I'll always help you." I smiled as I heard this. Then I had a sudden flashback. "I think I know how we got here." I said.

"I was at the Konoha Hot Springs, hanging out with everyone. I slipped on the side of the pool & I fell in the water. I couldn't breathe. I thought I was dead, and then I saw someone jumping in after me."

_It was Gaara._

_He didn't even know how to swim._

_He risked his life to save mine._

"You saved me," I realized. He smiled back at me. "You saved me, I saved you. We're even." Light seemed to fill the room. We heard more crashing from the far end of the hallway. "We need to get out of here," Gaara said.

We ran forever going up and down stairs. "Still scared?" He asked. "Nah," I said smirking. "People find strength in solutions. I like the tension of it." The ghost came back, trying to attack us. _That thing must be getting stronger. _Finally we saw the front doors. "Aw fuck they're locked!" I screamed. And the ghost was ready to kill us.

"I have an idea!" Gaara said. "You distract the ghost. And I'll get the door open!" I ran around and threw shruiken at the ghost which just phased through him. Meanwhile I saw Gaara use his sand to bust through the doors. He grabbed my hand and we raced out. Everyone stared as the ghost grew and swirled around the building. The old hospital crumbled to the ground.

We never found out what that ghost wanted with us. We just knew that no matter what happens in the world, we always have each to lean on.


End file.
